Kaosu
Kasou (Chaos), a former scientist, is now an international criminal, and is wanted for mass murders. He became infected with Daiya Syndrome since the day the Incident happened. Appearance Kasou appears in a black, long sleeved coat with a hoodie that he keeps on his head to hide his face. His pants are long and baggy all the way down to his black boots. He prefers to keep his white hair long, down to his chest. Since he was even a teenager, his body was in top shape, compared to the other teens. Even now, his body is quite muscular and couldn't be in better shape. Personality Before the Incident in The City of Daiya Chiri, Kasou was considered to be a thoughtful person to his family and others. As a scientist, he was studied on advanced biochemistry, his dream was to create a medicine to help people all over the world from an unknown uprising disease. He later transfered to another occupation, but his goal in life was still set. The he acted started to change the longer he worked in the factory. He was more aware, anxious and restless then he had been in years. The day the incident happened, something caused inside the factory to explode, killing everyone inside the building...or so it seemed. After the explosion his karma changed instantly. From a intellectual scientist who used his smarts to find a cure, from an evil criminal who would kill anyone in his way. The only people he really cares about is, of course, himself and others who have some use to him. When he finds something he likes or needs, Kasou is determined to retrieve the it at all cost, even if it means killing thousands of incident civilians. Actually, Kasou has an attraction to blood, he would kill somebody just for the enjoyment. He can disguise his emotions to others who don't know what he his plans are for them or others in his way. As stated before, he cares for no one but himself and would sacrifice his own allies to save himself. If he finds someone he could use to his own advantages, such as another Yarling or VIP, he will either talk them into doing an agreement (which would usually reason in giving that person something for a certain time and then abandoning him or her) or he can force them by using with violence. Background Coming Soon... Abilities Telekinesis: After the massive explosion, when Kasou rosed from the rubble and debris from the building, he soon discovered he had the ability to manipulate objects using his mind. It seemed to adapt to his ability with a fast pace then others Yarlings. In fact, Kasou is known to be an expert on his power own ability. He has shown to manipulate multiple objects at one time with little effort. If he wanted to concentrate on moving something heavier than most things he lifts, he will repeatedly use hand gestures to control their movement, though Kasou prefers to use his hands anyway. Other things that put a stress on his mind is stopping objects that come at a high speeds, which he needs more concentration to stop them. ' Weapon': He keeps a high-calibar handgun hidden in his clothes. The S.T.R.A.I-HT handgun is Kasou's favorite gun to use. In fact, Kasou is known not to go anywhere without it. He uses this (and other weapons) in combination with his telekinesis ability. With it, he can control the bullets he fires in any direction.